wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Tatakai
This character is no longer in alliance with the canon Camp Gin Chi and Pyrrhian Kami projects. Tai belongs to Lane Boy.Do not edit unless you are fixing a mistake. No steal. Description Tatakai is a demikami TempestWing with black scales, emerald green eyes, and ruby colored transitional scales. He has darker grey underscales, and always has a mischievous half-smile on. He is usually wearing a leather jacket with a black Camp Gin Chi t-shirt underneath. He wears worn jeans with many holes in them, and has three good hoop piercings in both of his ears. He always wears a golden ring with the words "dnes je den" engraved in it (meaning "today is the day" in Czech), given to him by his father. Personality To say the very least, he is a hothead. He is easily angered, and will attack others if he gets frustrated. He is a terrible planner, and thinks in the present. Because of this, he usually gets tangled up in some form of trouble and has to fight his way out. When he finally escapes, he always turns around and faces his problems with a smile and some knives. Despite his anger problems, he is mentally sound. He has an optimistic look on the future, and will try his hardest to make things go the way he thinks is best. He is a horrible organizer, and forgets where he puts everything in his mess of a room. Tatakai is a fiercely loyal friend, and loves to challenge others to different tests of strength. Abilities WEAPON SUMMONING: Tatakai can summon any weapon. The larger it is, the harder it is to summon. REISTSU: Tai has fairly strong Reiatsu, but it isn't the strongest. History Tatakai's father had just been married to his wife. He had recently found that she had blood cancer (this legit happened to one of my friends T-T). He prayed to the Kami for her protection, but to no avail. She eventually died, not having any children. Tai's father fell into depression, hoping and praying that the Kami would take him as well. One night, he received a dream from the Kami Sensou. He was gifted with a single TempestWing egg. It hatched a few days later, and the dragonet was named Tatakai. He was a hyper and rambunctious dragonet, and he was enrolled in school at the age of five. He took average classes until seventh grade, when he was expelled. Why? He was annoyed with a popular LeafWing's stuck-up attitude towards everyone, until he couldn't take it. He told the LeafWing to meet him outside the school after last period, and he did. They had a small fight, but it quickly escalated when Tai summoned his first weapon: a long, silver dagger, pressed against the LeafWing's throat. Tai would never kill another student, he was shocked at this new ability. A teacher saw him summon the knife, and he was promptly expelled. Tatakai's father barely avoided a lawsuit against him, and sent Tai to Camp Gin Chi, where he is today. Relationships he needs frens pls add SHUCKY DARN (Midnight): Tai likes Midnight. He loves her skill and likes having debates with her. He tries to annoy her (and is mostly unsuccessful) by thinking loud, random thoughts. Kaze: Tatakai thinks Kaze is a great dragon and appreciates her artistic talent. He likes her scale patterns and colors, saying (constantly) she is a pretty dragon. Strike: Tai (although he refuses to admit it) has a major crush on her. He is mildly wary of her lightning abilities. Gallery Category:TempestWings Category:Content (ThatToast) Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Student)